


Behind Closed Doors

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noisy Sex, jon is still Lord Commander at Castle Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Some people just don't seem to appreciate what the Lord Commander has done for the realm and are a bit bitter at having to overhear certain noises whilst they guard his chamber door.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've been threatening this for a while but I will be separating my ficlet collection to help boost the numbers of the Jon/Sansa tag. I will leave one of these fics alone and not re-post it so that my 'ficlets and ramblings' post does actually count as 1 (hope that makes sense - I'm not cheating - honest)! 
> 
> Anyway - I'll probably only re-post one or two a day so that it's not too annoying for you all who've already read these!

" _Oh Lord Commander_ "! Came the girlish shriek through the thick wood of the door followed by giggling and the low murmur of a masculine voice.

"Get used to it lad" Old Man Garrick said gruffly at young Unwin's raised brow of indignation as he scowled at the locked chambers he now guarded.

"It'll get worse" Garrick commented, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet "they broke open the good wine tonight with supper.... they get....quite...loud...when under the influence".

" _Oh Gods sweet girl_ "! Came a strangled cry, as if on cue.

Unwin went back to scowling at the door. Old Man Garrick shook his head with a smile on his lips, his hands clasped comfortably behind his back. Both men were on Chamber Guard Duty and this was Unwin's first time being stationed.

"It just doesn't seem fair is all" Unwin grunted, finally tearing his glare away from the door and back out to the snowy courtyard of Castle Black. "We all swore an oath and he gets to...gets to..." he stumbles on his words as Garrick smirks back at him. "It's not right" Unwin mumbles to himself "he's in there ploughing his cock into that pretty little cunt and we - ooow"! Garrick silenced him with a cuff to the head.

"That's the Lord Commander and his Lady you're talking about son" Garrick warned. The young man stood and rubbed the back of his head for a while.

The silence between the two men was broken by yet more muffled cries from beyond the door.

" _Oooh Jon! Yes! Right there...mmmm_ ".

Unwin gestures back towards the door with both his brows raised, trying desperately to get Garrick to agree with his annoyance.

"Never been in love have you boy"? The older man asks.

"How is he still Lord Commander? He's breaking his vows every day"! The young man complains, completely ignoring Garrick's comment "....and how is it that she is allowed to live here"?! He adds.

Garrick huffs to himself and rubs his beard in contemplation before turning to his guard partner. "How long you been with the Watch lad"?

"Bout seven moons now".

Garrick sucks in a breath before speaking "so you won't remember what it was like before" he states, as if that was all the explanation needed.

" _Oh Gods Jon YESS_ "!

Unwin shakes his head at the chamber door and furrows his brow back at Garrick, imploring him to continue.

"Well..." he pauses, choosing his words "the oath was taken with all seriousness, it's true....but there were threats - real and imagined, lurking beyond that great hunk of ice there" he gestures behind them towards The Wall. "Back then we thought our biggest worries were the Wildlings.....we had no idea about the horrors to come". Garrick shook his head at memories of his former self.

"Aye.....I've heard of the stories and.....and what HE did but-".

" _Sansa! Fuck! Uunghh_ "!

"What HE did"? Garrick repeated back to his companion. "Look here son, if that man in there hadn't fought and won then you'd be walking rotting flesh right now" he finished with his finger jabbing at a still unconvinced Unwin.

Frequent rhythmic banging and grunting noises could now be heard drifting through the thick wood.

"Besides" Garrick continues, seemingly calmed a little from his previous mild rant. "Lord Commander Snow has already began to reform The Watch, what with brothers earning leave and visitation rights now.... we didn't have that before you know" he wags his finger. "Yes.....says he wants to change The Watch completely... make it something young men aspire to join...change it from somewhere you get banished to, to be forgotten about.... turn it into a brotherhood you want to come and train with - you can't do that with all the 'take no wives and father no children' crap.....it's like a life-long prison sentence!....no... it's going to be better...much better - he'll see to it...no more rapists and murderers....proper fighting men - yes" The old man mumbles as if to himself.

" _Ah! Ungh! Ah_ "! Came the woman's cries, in time with the banging and grunts.

"Just seems a bit too convenient to me" Unwin shrugs "he gives a bit of slack on the leash of his command and gets to fuck that whore right here at Castle Black".

Garrick rounds on him again with a pointed finger of warning, his face reddening with rage "Don't you ever besmirch that good Lady's name! She is the very embodiment of the Mother, the Maiden, the Smith as well as the Warrior! After what that Lady has done...has endured?!...No...you don't get to talk about her like that... do you hear me"?!

" _Oh Jon yes! Uhhh! YES! YESSS"!_

"But.....they are not wed!...."

"They will be once the Lord Commander gets his proposed changes to The Watch decreed by his Aunt" Garrick responds stiffly.

" _Ungh! Sansa! I'm......FUCKK_ "!

The knocking noises seemed to cease instantly.

"It's true then? He's related to the Queen"? Unwin asks. Garrick nodded in response.

They stand in semi - comfortable silence for a while, flakes of snow gathering more eagerly on their heads and cloaks. Unwin seeming to be in deep contemplation.

"At least we don't have to listen to anymore of that"! The younger man tilts his head towards the door and plasters a grin on his face.

Garrick chuckles "Oh lad!... this really is you first time on Chamber Guard Duty isn't it"?

Unwin's brow furrows as he nods.

"THAT was just a warm up".

 


End file.
